project_divafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Brain Revolution Girl
Brain Revolution Girl (脳内革命ガール Nounai Kakumei Girl) è un Hatsune Miku canzone che appare nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA X scritto e prodotto da MARETU. Può essere sbloccato sbloccando la zona Elegant. Informazioni Sito ufficiale Descrizione Solo in lingua inglese *''"Humanity makes for a most interesting subject of study. Welcome to the human zoo, where the animals throng and the curtains rise to a most revolutionary stage!"'' Liriche Giapponese=言い訳、始まりました、また始まりました。 はぁ？ それはさあ･･･それはさあ、それがさあ！ 逃げ切ったつもりなの？ 見下し、在り在りですか、物足りないですか。 ねぇ？ これがさ･･･これがさ、これがさ！ 「タカラモノ」ってどーゆーことさ･･･？ くだらない、あんたらしーね、とことんやらしいね。 はぁ？ それはさあ･･･それはさあ、それはさあ！ ただ狂った bot だ、 無駄が無いなら正しいね、只々哀しいね。 ねぇ？ 「これかな･･･あれかな、それかな？」 妄想と想像、どうぞ。 止まった針に目を瞑って。 散々つまらない夢をみて。 あー、ニンゲンじゃないみたいだ、 素顔隠して。 空振りの理想論、騒ぎ立てる名無しさん。 感じとれないみたいだ、 キミの音は。 一粒の期待なんて 泣き濡れて染みになって、 ありふれた唄になっていった。 如何にも残念そうだ、また病んでるそうだね。 平日･･･休日、連日！ いつだってお粗末だ。 土砂降り洪水警報。いざ直情径行。 はぁ？ 「これはね･･･アレはね･･･それはね･･･」 妄想と大嘘、どうも。 歓談騒ぎに耳塞いで。 古くさい身体は脱ぎ捨てて。 失敗したみたいだ、いつでもそう。 抜かりない机上論。即敗れたり！ でたらめな期待だ、未だにそう。 素直になりたいだけだ、 素直になりたいんだけど、 ニンゲンじゃないみたいだ、 息を殺して。 なけなしの理想論、可哀想な名無しさん。 感じとれないみたいだ、 キミの音は。 一粒の期待なんて 泣き濡れて染みになって、 ありふれた唄になっていった。 言い訳、始まりました、また始まりました。 はぁ？ それはさあ･･･それはさあ、それがさあ！ 言い負かしたつもりなの？ いい加減、諦めました。さらば未来。明日。 ねぇ？ これがさ･･･あれがさ、それがさ！ 「タカラモノ」ってどーゆーことさ･･･？|-|Romaji=iiwake, hajimarimashita, mata hajimarimashita. haa? sore wa saa... sore wa saa, sore ga saa! nigekitta tsumori na no? mikudashi, ari ari desu ka, monotarinai desu ka. nee? kore ga sa... kore ga sa, kore ga sa! "takaramono" tte do-yu- koto sa...? kudaranai, anta rashi- ne, tokoton yarashii ne. haa? sore wa saa... sore wa saa, sore wa saa! tada kurutta BOT da, muda ga nai nara tadashii ne, tada tada kanashii ne. nee? "kore ka na... are ka na, sore ka na?" mousou to souzou, douzo. tomatta hari ni me wo tsumutte. sanzan tsumaranai yume wo mite. a-, ningen janai mitai da, sugao kakushite. karaburi no risouron, sawagitateru nanashi-san. kanjitorenai mitai da, kimi no oto wa. hitotsubu no kitai nante nakinurete shimi ni natte, arifureta uta ni natteitta. ikanimo zannen sou da, mata yanderu sou da ne. heijitsu... kyuujitsu, renjitsu! itsu datte osomatsu da. doshaburi kouzui keihou. iza chokujou keikou. haa? "kore wa ne... are wa ne... sore wa ne..." mousou to oouso, doumo. kandan sawagi ni mimi fusaide. furukusai kurada wa nugisutete. shippai shita mitai da, itsudemo sou. nukarinai kijouron. soku yaburetari! detarame na kitai da, imada ni sou. sunao ni naritai dake da, sunao ni naritain dakedo, ningen janai mitai da, iki wo koroshite. nakenashi no risouron, kawaisou na nanashi-san. kanjitorenai mitai da, kimi no oto wa. hitotsubu no kitai nante nakinurete shimi ni natte, arifureta uta ni natteitta. iiwake, hajimarimashita, mata hajimarimashita. haa? sore wa saa... sore wa saa, sore ga saa! iimakashita tsumori na no? iikagen, akiramemashita. saraba mirai. ashita. nee? kore ga sa... are ga sa, sore ga sa! "takaramono" tte do-yu- koto sa...?|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di SEGA' Here come the excuses, they're starting again What? I mean, I mean, I mean! Think your off the hook just like that? Think you can just look down on me like that? Haven't got enough? Right? That's the thing, the thing, the thing! What is this "treasure" of yours, anyways? Lame, that's so like you　Totally vile What? I mean, I mean, I mean! You're just a crazy bot No waste? Then no problem, but it's still sad Hey? "This, that, or the other?" Go on with your delusions and fancies Close your eyes at the stopped watch-hands Have all kinds of incredibly dull dreams Oh, it's like you're not even human Hiding your true face Swing-and-miss ideology, some anonymous poster making a fuss I just can't feel your sound, It seems What's one grain of expectation? Stained wet with tears It's become a commonplace song You seem down, I hear you're not doing well Weekdays, holidays, back to back days! Every day you're a mess Landslides and flood warnings, you just act on impulse What? "This, that, and the other" Thanks for your delusions and big fat lies Close your ears to all the chit-chat Throw away your musty old body Looks like you made a mistake, like always A flawless armchair theory shot down on the spot! You've got nonsense expectations, even now All you want is to be honest All you want is to be honest, but Are you even human, Holding your breath Meager ideology, a sad little nameless nobody I just can't feel your sound, It seems What's one grain of expectation? Stained wet with tears It's become a commonplace song Here come the excuses, they're starting again What? I mean, I mean, I mean! You think you've won this little argument? I've given up, it's too much, Good-bye future, tomorrow Right? This, that, or the other! What is this "treasure" of yours, anyways? Video 【初音ミク】脳内革命ガール【Project DIVA X HD】|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA X HD Curiosità Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki Categoria:Canzoni di Hatsune Miku